leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cheri Berry
When held by a Pokémon, it will be used in battle to heal paralysis. A hold item that heals paralysis in battle. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to recover from paralysis. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to recover from paralysis. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it recovers from paralysis. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can recover from paralysis on its own in battle. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can recover from paralysis on its own in battle. |effect=Heals paralysis |nameor= |grow3=12 |grow4=12 |basis=Cherry |type=Fire |power= |scoop1=1 |stick1=3 |scoop2=2 |stick2=4 |scoop3=3 |stick3=5 |treeimage=Cheri tree.gif |spicy=+1 |sour=-1 |spicytag=yes |spicy4=10 }} A Cheri Berry (Japanese: Kurabo Fruit) is a type of Berry. It was introduced in Generation III, and is the first Berry numerically in both Hoenn and Sinnoh. It is the spiritual successor of the PRZCureBerry from Generation II, having an identical effect when used on or by a Pokémon. At a size of 0.8 inches (2 cm), it is also the smallest Berry. Locations and when the first arrives there. | RSE2=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | RSE3=Can be given by a in Lilycove City. | RSE4=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | FRLG1=A Pokémon with has a 10% chance of finding one. | FRLG2=Hidden in , S.S. Anne and Sevault Canyon. | FRLG3=Hidden in Berry Forest . | orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | DPPt1=Growing in Floaroma Town and on Routes (north side), , and when the player first arrives there. | DPPt2=Random daily gift from the girl in the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop. | DPPt3=Random daily gift from or the Berry Master. | DPPt4=Sometimes awarded after earning less than 3000 points at Pal Park. | HGSS1=Given by a in Violet City in exchange for a Red Shard. | HGSS2=Sometimes given away at the Goldenrod City Department Stores Lottery as a third place prize. | HGSS3=Held by traded in an in-game trade at Olivine City. | 4wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by or . | Walk1=Commonly found in after 600+ steps. | Walk2=Very commonly found in after 0+ steps. | Walk3=Commonly found in after 600+ steps. | BW1=Given after defeating two s on . | BW2=Received from the at Studio Castelia in Castelia City if the first option is chosen after showing the asked type of Pokémon. | BW3=Held by traded or in an in-game trade at Nacrene City. | B2W21=Join Avenue ( )| B2W22=Given after defeating s on , Lostlorn Forest and . | B2W23=Received from a in . | B2W24=Can be obtained from Funfest Mission . | 5wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by . Occasionally (50% chance) held by or . Always (100% chance) held by . | DW1=Can be found in the after 0+ Dream Points. | XY1=Received from the man in the westernmost house in Camphrier Town, if the first option is chosen after showing the asked type of Pokémon. | XY2=Sometimes on the empty stall in Coumarine City.| XY3=Sometimes found on red Berry trees. | ORAS1=Growing on when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Normal Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS3=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | ORAS4=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | ORAS5=Sometimes given by a in Lilycove City. | ORAS6=Can be given by a Secret Pal at the player's Super-Secret Base with the Gather Berries skill. | SM1=Can be found in Berry piles in Routes , , , and Secluded Shore. | USUM1=Can be found in Berry piles in Routes , , , and Ula'ula Beach. | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Cheri Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. A Cheri tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV A Cheri Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. A Cheri tree will yield 2-5 Berries. Generation VI Pokémon X and Y A Cheri Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Cheri tree will yield 4-15 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1 Berry to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1, and removing a pest will add 3. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire A Cheri Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 16 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Cheri tree will yield 4-20 Berries. Generation VII A Cheri Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. A Cheri tree will yield 4-12 Berries. Uses In-Battle A Cheri Berry, if held by a Pokémon, can instantly cure it of , or it can be used as an item to cure paralysis. When used in conjunction with , a Cheri Berry will take on the with a power of 80 (60 prior to Generation VI). Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, a Cheri Berry will contribute 40 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Cheri Berry will produce a level 13 Spicy Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Cheri Berry appears in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Price |120 |20 }} |80 |8 }} |50 |5 }} |12 |3 }} |} |} Effect It is a food item that heals paralysis and fills by 5 /2 . Description |A food item that heals the Pokémon from paralysis. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's .}} |A food item that heals a Paralysis status condition. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's .}} |Eating it heals the Paralysis status condition.}} |Eating it heals your paralysis.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Thunderwave Cave, Mt. Steel, Sinister Woods, Silent Chasm, Mt. Thunder , Great Canyon, Lapis Cave, Rock Path, Snow Path, Frosty Forest, Mt. Freeze, Uproar Forest, Howling Forest, Stormy Sea, Silver Trench, Fiery Field, Lightning Field, Northwind Field, Mt. Faraway, Western Cave, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Buried Relic, Wish Cave, Southern Cavern, Wyvern Hill, Solar Cave, Grand Sea, Waterfall Pond, Unown Relic, Joyous Tower, Far-off Sea, Purity Forest, Oddity Cave, Remains Island, Marvelous Sea, Fantasy Strait Kecleon Shops (Mt. Blaze, Frosty Forest, Magma Cavern, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Wyvern Hill, Joyous Tower, Oddity Cave, Remains Island) |- | | | Various dungeons |- | | | Post Town merchants, Paradise Facilities, various dungeons |- | | | Kecleon Shops, various dungeons |} |} Appearance In the anime Cheri Berries debuted in Berry, Berry Interesting, in which picked a few from a garden to blend with other Berries in order to produce Pokéblocks for . Several Cheri Berries were seen in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! under the possession of Team Go-Getters. Unfortunate for them, the Cheri Berries, along with almost all of their other Berries, were eaten by of Team Meanies. Cheri Berries, along with many other Berries, were seen in Like It or Lup It!. Several Cheri Berries were seen in Abigail's Berry basket in Cooking Up a Sweet Story!. Cheri Berries were one of the many kinds of Berries seen during Hungry for the Good Life!. A Cheri Berry was used in Uncrushing Defeat! to heal Ash's Monferno. Dr. White gave Jessie a Cheri Berry in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!, which cured her after she had been hit by a wild 's . Several Cheri Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, were seen at a Pokémon Center in Adventures in Running Errands!. An image of a Cheri Berry was displayed by in Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder, a Cheri Berry appeared amongst the Berries that had collected during her travels. In Sneaky Like Shedinja II, Cheri Berries were some of the Berries that 's sliced with for its to eat. In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, a Cheri Berry was seen amongst the many Berries that Cyrus's 's Mini-Noses dug out of 's fur while trying to retrieve Cyrus's camera which Lax had hidden inside its fur. In Lucky Lucario II, a Cheri Berry was seen amongst the Berries that used while making food for himself, , and Riley while training at Iron Island. A Cheri Berry appeared in Fussing and Fighting as a part of Professor Juniper's dinner. In PASM11, multiple Cheri Berries appeared in the pile of Berries gathered by a group of Pokémon at Lush Jungle while helping in her search for a special Mirage Berry. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named or holding a Cheri Berry. |type=Fire|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Common|ennum=57/100|jpset=PPP Promotional cards|jpnum=002/PPP|jpsetlink2=Collection Packs|jpset2=Shaymin LV.X Collection Pack|jpnum2=004/012}} Names Category:Status-restoring Berries de:Amrenabeere es:Baya Zreza fr:Baie Ceriz it:Baccaliegia ja:クラボのみ zh:樱子果（道具）